


A Wild Tiger Appears

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu discovers that Barnaby has a love for the first-gen pokémon game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Tiger Appears

Was that a Nintendo Gameboy on Barnaby's desk?

Kotetsu sauntered over to the vacant workstation and plopped himself in his partner's chair. Stupid Bunny was going to be at his photo shoot for at least another hour, no problem with poking around a bit.

This thing was practically ancient. What was this from? 1998? Geez. Kotetsu flipped the vintage, gray machine over in his hand. It's not like he could be expected to not peek and see what he was playing, right?

Pokemon. Red version.

Kotetsu almost laughed out loud.

...everyone knew Blue was better.

He flicked on the machine, smiling at the old, familiar icons of one of his favorite games of the past. He wasted hours with this thing!

Kotetsu was engrossed now, and leaned over on the desk, examining the particulars of Barnaby's game.

First off, the hero's name was Barnaby obviously because Bunny was boring. But did he have a good team?

That's where the fun was.

Tauros lvl 55  
Name: Rock Bison

Pidgeotto lvl 54  
Name: Sky High

Articuno lvl 78  
Name: Blue Rose

Moltres lvl 69  
Name: Fire Emblem

Electabuzz lvl 61  
Name: Dragon Kid

...and...

Arcanine lvl 88  
Name: Old Man

...what. WHAT? This was an outrage. OUTRAGE.

Barnaby would have to be informed about what an indignity this was. Immediately.

\----

Barnaby returned to his desk, exhausted from photos (how these people managed to be more exhausting than chasing actual villians around the city, he'd never know,) and the first thing he noticed was that his gameboy was not where he left it, on the right side of the desk. The second thing he noticed was the note. Taped to his keyboard and scrawled in very familiar handwriting (if you could call it handwriting at all.)

"ARCANINE ISN'T A TIGER, HE'S A DOG, STUPID. DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING."

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

Then he fished his link cable out of his bottom drawer, and went to go teach Kotetsu a real lesson about Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Gotta Catch 'em All!/ A Wild Tiger Appears!"
> 
> Best prompt. EVER.
> 
> Omake: Barnaby ends up kicking Kotetsu's ass with a ditto named Origami. But I didn't come up with that idea, an Anon did. Bless you.


End file.
